Generally, a microwave oven is an apparatus for heating a heat object by means of microwave. Describing the construction of the microwave oven, as shown in FIG. 1, a heating chamber 2 supplied with the microwave and housing the heat object therein is provided in a cavity assembly 1, and the heating chamber 2 is constructed to be opened and closed by a door 4.
Additionally, at one side of the heating chamber 4, an electronic chamber 10 for generating the microwave is provided, and the electronic chamber 10 is constructed to be covered with an outer case 6. Inside the electronic chamber 10 are installed a magnetron 12 for oscillating the microwave, a high voltage transformer 14 for applying high voltage to the magnetron 12, and a blower fan (not shown) for cooling the electric components and forming an air-flow passing through an internal section of the heating chamber 2.
Although the above-constructed conventional microwave oven has various functions to cook various foods, until now, there no exists a microwave oven having a function that can toast with ease.
In other words, since the conventional microwave oven not having the heater cannot cook a toast at all, in case users intend to make a toast as a simple food, they has suffered from inconvenience of using a separate toaster even though the microwave oven has many functions. Accordingly, the conventional microwave oven has a drawback in which a toaster purchase cost is not only added but also inconvenience in use is caused.